


Remus Dares Him, Roman Dares

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus dares Roman to kiss him.  Again.  And again.  And maybe one more time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Remus Dares Him, Roman Dares

Roman never backs down from a dare. He’s brave and noble, and his pride won’t allow for anyone to call his courage into question.

“Dare you to kiss me,” Remus taunts, when they’re young and kisses are icky. Roman does, and it’s cold and sticky from the last blue popsicle that he has and Remus wanted.

“Dare you to kiss me,” Remus says, when they’re older and kissing has started being important to their peers. Kiddie kisses don’t count, and neither of them wants to be subject to the taunting at never even having kissed anyone. Roman does, and it puts weird swoops into Remus’ tummy.

“Dare you to kiss me,” Remus slurs, bordering between tipsy and drunk on the alcohol of the party. They’re at a bonfire, and the dark of the night hides the press of their lips and the guilty flush of their faces. Roman never says no.

“I dare you to kiss _me_ ,” Remus implores, Roman shoved away from the guy he was flirting with and into the nearest wall. “Only me,” he whispers, softer, wary of losing everything on this risk.

“Dare you to kiss me,” Remus says, in the morning before Roman has even left bed, because it’s the only way to weasel a kiss out of him before they’ve brushed their teeth. “Why don’t you do the work and kiss me for once,” Roman huffs, eyes still closed against the encroaching day, “It’s your turn to be prince charming.”

“Dare you to kiss me,” Remus breathes, full of wonder, wearing his best suit with all their friends gathered round to see their vows. Roman does, and the small crowd cheers, before wolf whistles and mentions of cutting the cake interrupt. 

Remus dares Roman to kiss him, and Roman always does.


End file.
